


Africa

by armintheyard



Series: The Endless Grind [1]
Category: Aviator (game)
Genre: Airplanes, Angst, Facebook, Gen, Sadness, casual games, typewriters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Africa

Bob stood in the hotel, his cold eyes glinting behind the billowing smoke from his cigar. For a brief moment I stood in the sunshine, my airplane and freedom behind me. Taking a deep breath I strode through the doorway into the shadowy lobby of the hotel where Bob was waiting for me.

“Bob.” I said, warily.

“Hey kid.” he rasped.

“What do you want, Bob?” I studied his face hoping for any trace of humanity, of the friendship we had once shared.

“I need typewriters.” He looked away, taking a long drag from his cigar. “19 typewriters. Bring them to me here in Johannesburg and I’ll give you $249,113.” He turned to look at me and it seemed as though some deeper question burned in his eyes. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes Bob.” I whispered.

“I’ll be waiting,” he called after me as I turned and headed towards the door, the open air and my airplane waiting beyond.

“I’ll be waiting for you. Here in the hotel.”

I winced at the harsh Johannesburg sun.


End file.
